


Sweetie

by Dinah31



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Making Love, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinah31/pseuds/Dinah31
Summary: In the late 80's, a student needs a work for her studies. Her professor, Mr Brian May, found one  at his friend's office, a dental office. Dr taylor, newly divorced, is looking to have some fun with a woman.. He's very busy, and never take time to relax. He discovers her day by day and try to seduce her. At first, she didn't see him, she wasn't interesting but after all he was still good looking. She accepted to have fun but she didn't thought to find this side of her
Relationships: Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Character(s), Roger Taylor (Queen)/Original Female Character(s), Roger Taylor (Queen)/Reader, Roger Taylor (Queen)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. the meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !! This is my third fanfic here, and i finally begin to post some chapters here. This the first, and i have others parts to put here.  
> If you like, you can tell me, please be indulgent, i'm french and i'm still learning to write in english, and i write it on my free time so i'm not so fast XD  
> I hope you 'll like the story :) and thanks if you read it <3  
> sorry for the tittle, i'm not so inspired for this one

Some noises from an office, dental office. A man with a woman, on a chair

_ You’re such a good girl you know

A girl was on his lap, rocking her hips panting at his words

_ Yes daddy, please more daddy 

He was holding her and kissed her everywhere, on her lips, her neck, her breast where he could make some bruises and mark. She loved it and smiled at the thought that no one would see them on her.  
She didn’t remember exactly when this relationship began. She was looking for a job, for her studies, and had an interview here. She wasn’t interested, a dentist, always busy, always flirting with his secretary.. He never talked with her just the good morning. Sometimes he asked for a file, and nothing else. On her first day he was cold with her. and now she was here in his office, riding him, asking for more

_ Ok Rose, I’m dr taylor, go to see my secretary Jane, she’ll explain to you, if you have questions, please go to see her, but if she doesn’t know, you can see me  
_ Ok, thanks for giving me this job; I really need money for my studies  
_ Yeah, it was only because I need someone and my old friend brian told me, you are good at his class  
_ Oh I didn’t know, anyway thanks again 

Then he walked away, letting her alone with the secretary.  
The secretary was always smiling when he was around and tried to seduce him. Rose preferred to work and thought about better subjects than these gossips. She wasn’t interested , he was about 40, she was still in university . She tried to focus on on her job the others days Everyone was very kind with her, and she did her best. Everyday she talked with the secretary about him, there was not a day without a mention about the dentist

Jane was so talkative !

_ Oh age doesn’t matter, it is said that he is a good lover you know in bed said Jane eating her sandwich

Rose and Jane ate often together on another room in the office.

_ I don’t care, it’s just his life, and he’s older than me even than you said Rose quietly  
_ Come on Rose, he’s still handsome, I would say yes for sure jane was smiling  
_ Do what you want, I don’t care, I just want to work and have money for my studies

But she admitted that he was good looking, not so old after all. They laughed together.  
Someone came, it was the dentist surprised to see people here, usually he took his lunch alone

_ Sorry I didn’t know started the man  
_ No it’s ok dr taylor, we had finished said Rose  
_ It’s ok, I’m always alone, please for once stay with me 

Rose looked at Jane, she didn’t know what to do, Jane neither, it was the first time she heard it

_ Jane do you have work ?asked dr taylor as he looked at Rose. 

The student shivered and blushed

_ Well, yes, but I can… started jane  
_ Work doesn’t wait you remember? He cutted still looking the young woman  
_ Yes dr taylor, see you later rose said the secretary she looked at her and whispered “I’m sorry, but good luck, I’m so jealous “ with a wink . And she left her

Rose tried to stay calm while he sat next to her with his sandwich. She could see him and look him better. Jane was right, good looking, pretty blue eyes hidden by glasses but still handsome. And for the first time he smiled at her. She had to admit he had a beautiful smile that made her blush. 

_ Sorry dr taylor I didn’t want to started Rose  
_ No, it’s ok, it’s true that I haven’t see you often, and not really kind uh ?  
_ Well, you do your job that’s all, and I do mine .. Oh no you want to fire me? Please no, I need this money  
_ No calm down said the dentist while he took her hand, he has soft hands too. I was trying to be more nice 

She pulled back her hand from him. 

_ Ok well thanks dr taylor  
_ So do you like working here? Asked dr taylor bitting his sandwich  
_ Yes, jane is very kind, and the job is good, pretty easy 

He smiled she blushed more , she felt embarrassed and pretended to have work

_ Wait, maybe we could eat together some day? If you want, I would like to know you better. My friend Brian told me so much about you, in a good way. 

She frowned, but, she wanted to know him also, so she said yes. He smiled and she left.. She went directly to jane to tell her. Her friend didn’t believe her, she was sure he wanted to have an affair with her. Jane warned her, he liked women. Rose didn’t believe all theses gossips, but after all she didn’t know him, it was a good way to learn things about him. For her, it was only rumours, if someone didn”t talk to him how could they know so much,? Jane admitted that but she was worried about her new friend. 

_ Don’t worry Jane, I”ll be ok, and I’ll tell you


	2. the deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at least the second one  
> thanks for reading ^_^

Few days past, the dr taylor was more kind with her, even welcoming. Rose liked to see him and his damned smile who made her heart beat fast. Always a little smile in her direction, and a friendly look, well a cute one. In fact he was really handsome , she could imagine something with him. Jane saw her friend changed her mind and admitted that she was a little jealous, she liked him too 

_ have you seen him with me? Just enough polite said Jane with a desperate sigh… He don’t see me anymore, I’m sure he as something in mind with you  
_ You exaggerate Jane…  
_ Rose, please ! said jane hitting kindly her shoulder, I’m always..  
_ Yes you are always , always , always serious about him… What? I forgot a always? Asked rose with a cheeky look  
_ No ! oh dear, you know me by heart ! 

They laughed loudly that made noises all the office… It was good to laugh with Jane, she was so funny and so serious about the dentist … At they tried to calm down , the doctor came to see Rose and asked her to follow him on his officee. She followed him and before she closed the door, she looked at jane who seemed to said “good luck”. Rose didn’t understand and closed the office. He invited her to have a seat in front of him. The student sat down and looked him while he was sitting down. She could smell the cigarette he has just smoked. She didn’t like cigarettes but that smell suited him. He started by asking her some questions about work. She was barely listening, he was so handsome behind his desk, his glasses, stared at her while he was biting the top of his index. She never paid attention to his hair. Blond, little messy, they seemed soft she would like to cuddle them. Even If he had 40 or more, he was desirable. She tried to erase from her mind these thoughts and concentrate to answer. He looked her while she answering him. He saw her the first day, she was his type. Another one woman, another deal , and maybe his secretary would stop flirting with him… 

_ Ok thanks a lot said the dentist 

She stood up and started to walk to the door.

_ Please stay a little he added

She stopped. He came to her and asked if she wanted to eat with him. After all, few days passed without a lunch as she promised to him. She forgot about it, thinking about her job and the want to do it as best as she can, but accepted. In fact, she wanted to ask him so many questions, it could be a good occasion to be alone with him and without jane to spy on them.

_ I’m glad, eating alone is not so fun , I’m sure we’ll spend some good times. Speaking of good times, I’ve something to ask you

He approached a little , she didn’t move blocked by the door and soon he was very close to her. She was afraid but liked this situation, her heart was beating so fast as he walked to her. What happened to her? He stopped right in front of her , looked in her eyes. Oh dear, She could drown in his eyes 

_ Rose, I like you, I would like to be honest with you.

She shivered , she felt the same or something close, a good feeling in any case 

_ Do you have a boyfriend? Because I was thinking having some fun, you see? 

She frowned, he was direct even if she didn’t expect this kind of question, more after few days here. 

_ No, no boyfriend, but some fun ?, what do you mean? 

He smiled thinking how cute it was to ear her question. He preferred to demonstrate her.  
He took her chin in his hand and kissed her slowly, just a kiss , gentle, sweet like his lips.

_ Dr taylor, I…  
_ say no and I’ll stop 

In fact she wanted it, she looked at him, his eyes were so beautiful, his lashes, his hair, she wanted all, like the other man…. On a certain way, he looked like him and like him, she was attracted to him. She didn’t imagined to be here and made this kind of deal. And what would Jane do?. Jane would have say yes of course, It didn’t help her.. she was here with him, she has to think about an answer, against the door. Just a simple word and the pact would be sealed with a kiss as a signature. Her heart even her brain hoped for another one, and felt again the softness of his lips. So she said the magic word

_ yes.. 

He grinned and kissed her again, she let him enter and they tongue could mix together, gripping, stroking each other. She moaned and could finally touch his hair, so soft under her hands. Everything was sweet, his mouth, his lips, his tongue and even his saliva. The more she tasted the more she wanted more. It was too late for her, she gave in to him. They stopped after a while, a trickle of saliva linked them. 

_ See you for lunch same room ? We’ll talk about it in details 

She nodded and went out his office a smile on her face, and aroused. She wiped her mouth and joined Jane hoping she didn't notice anything. Despite her questions, Rose didn’t say anything to her friend, just work , some stuff like that. Jane wasn’t convinced of her answers. She saw her with a smile after a long time, it was suspect.  
_ ok you know what, I’ll leave you alone but don’t say I didn’t warn you  
_ Yes jane said Rose as she rolled her eyes


	3. Lunch break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter, WARNING, some well sexual or i don't know the right word here, in this chapter !! i know i put tags etc but i prefer to repeat here !  
> it's maybe a little clumsy sorry ^^' . Hope you like the story so far, leave comments if you want :)  
> But, if you read it thanks a lot, that make me happy :)

Half past twelve was the beginning of the lunch break, until 14p.m rose could spent some time with him. She was thinking what they could do here while she was waiting him. He joined her few minutes after. He locked the door and looked at her with desire.. She blushed, so fast but so exciting. He embraced her and kissed her 

_Please sit down on the table.  
_ What do you want? She asked as she went on the table  
_ Some fun that’s all , in other words, sex between two consenting adults I’ve thinked you were agree said the dentist looking at her throughout his glasses  
_ Yes, but I mean, there are many rumours about you, why me? And Jane liked you, you know, and I’ve never did this before

As she spoke, he went between her legs, and explained her while he kissed her on her neck 

_ Well, to be completely honest, some gossips are real, I had a wife, the third but we divorced, so, I wanted some fun, you see, and there you are.. I asked you said yes That’s simple uh.. and Jane, well, I’m not interested that’s all. If you changed your mind, tell me and I stop, but it would be a shame, I’m sure we’ll have good times, don’t you want to know? 

She looked at him not really sure if she had to continue and not convinced of his words. He could lie just to have her, like the others and like many men. On the other hand, she chose to join him and she had come so far, maybe, she could stay here with him and have fun as he said.. Why she was like that ? He touched her thigh slowly and added with a grin. 

_ Lucky me you wear a skirt today

She tried to sit comfortably stared at him. He kissed her again, slowly he tasted again her lips At the same time one of his hand was under her skirt.

_ Already so wet,? Naughty girl. 

She blushed, her body didn’t listen her , he was agree with her heart, once again.. It was like it reacted to his voice, like hypnotized and he wanted her brain to follow him and fall completely for the doctor

_ doctor..  
_ Stop calling me dr, so young and so beautiful said the doctor biting his lower lips…

He grabbed her head and kissed her again so deeply she could felt his tongue everywhere in her mouth, discovering it, exploring every corner, licking, touching everything like a sweet caress. She moaning again, louder this time, it was too much for her, she wasn’t the student, her mind went blank and didn’t controlled her lips

_ Yes daddy , oh sorry 

He grinned

_ so let daddy give you some pleasure 

She never thought calling him daddy but it came out naturally and she didn’t recognized herself, she would never have gone with a man so easily. But with him she felt something else. She wanted to know him more even like that. He was so good with his hands. The way he touched her breast through her clothes, entirely and pinched her nipple enough to make her moan again while he kissed her neck and let a mark. And his other hand already on her panties , stimulating slowly her clitoris. He entered a finger and a second, and began to thrust slowly in her. She closed her eyes whining and grabbed his shoulder

_ I think I’m coming said Rose panting  
_ Already?  
She nodded, her voice couldn't let out a word at this time she could barely think as the pleasure growing inside her  
He added with a sweat voice in her ear 

_ So come for daddy he took her by her waist with his left arm and continued with his fingers to thrust her. 

She smiled and as she arched her back under the wave of pleasure, she came. He loved seeing women coming with him. She was so beautiful, here on this table while he was playing with her. He let out his drenched fingers, satisfied to see this young woman panting. She tried to get her breath back slowly. She never felt like this before, even with her own fingers.

_ sorry I don’t know why I called you daddy, it came out , I…

He cutted her

_ It’s ok , you can call me like that, actually it aroused me said the dentist 

He began to kiss her, and pulled her against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and yes obviously, he was very excited. She felt his hard member on her panties that aroused her more. She tried to touch it but he stopped her 

_ Not today sweetheart, we’ll do many things later  
_ But you gave me pleasure, it’s not fair 

She was really thinking that but never imagined to suck him so soon right after she came. Her brain has surrendered and her body wanted more.  
He looked at her surprised, made a little smile as he sighed while he was stepping back, unbuttoned his pants. He sat on the chair and waited for her. She went down the table and came to him, got on her knees, lowered his pants, underpants, and saw his sex already hard in front of her. She smiled and began to lick the tip slowly,to taste it correctly.. She heard him moaned so she continued . Then she licked all along, one side and another, she took her time discovering his member, how long he was, and how big he was for her. Then she put it on her mouth in a back and forth movement 

_ You’re so exciting and you doing so well

He grinned and she continued. He panted some yes

_ I’m…close, so… 

She didn’t say a word and continued until he came in her mouth . His eyes wanted to see by themselves.

_ let me see

She stuck her tongue out, he took her chin and looked at her mouth. 

_ I didn’t imagined that from you… you are a good girl

He kissed her, and have his taste melted with their saliva. She loved kissing him, he was so good. She didn’t know he could be like that, in private, but she liked it and in fact wanted more.. . They put their clothes back on their place and eat together.. She didn’t imagined that on her work’s place, and with him, her boss

_ You didn’t have to do it, you know said the doctor as he buttonned his pant  
_ Well I wanted to return the favour that's all 

He smiled, really this girl was surprising

_ If you are free, maybe this evening we could continue… he whispered

At this thought she shivered, but her watch reminded her that the break was over. They had to return to their work, she leaved first, and then the dentist to avoid suspicion. Jane was looking for Rose she wanted her to tell everything, what they said, what he wanted, what they did . The student tried to find another story, she wanted to keep this special break for her. 

_ Nothing special just eat, and ask some questions about me, my studies, something like that… that’s all. Really nothing else. You know he’s very kind and still charming with his smile.  
_ So you don’t think to go out with him? asked Jane with a suspicious look

She thought about their “lunch” and smiled , she couldn’t wait for another round. 

_ Well, I don’t think so, I’m busy, he’s busy so.. if you want  
_ Maybe but he barely speaks to me… I think he doesn’t flirt with me anymore… said her friend with a sad voice. do you know something?  
_ No, sorry Jane, he’s just busy, with something else

Or someone else, at her thought she smirked but stopped it , she didn’t want jane to see her

_ Yes , or his divorce, his last wife was so nice, but well, it’s life added the secretary resigned  
_ Yes, life… So, go back to work ok ? don't worry ! 

She tried to concentrate on her work but her thoughts wandered and back again in the room.  
She couldn’t help looking at him every time he went out his office, thinking about the next time they will be alone and all things they could do. Stopped in her thoughts by Jane, and patients, she continued her work. He also looked at her never getting tired of watching her. Her hair, her silhouette, she was really his type,...Brian was right, she was very good at many things. He couldn’t wait to see more of her and what they could do.


	4. a night at the dentist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again WARNING at least , the first sex scene ;) so hope you still like it and will like this part.  
> Thanks for my first kudo <3 !!!  
> I try to make the other part, it's the second lockdown in France, a little different, but i think i can have little time to write.
> 
> take care, be safe and good reading !! :)

At the end of the day, she pretended to stay a little more. She hated lying but it was for a good reason : to be alone with him and continue their “fun”. Jane was surprised but didn’t ask any question and left. Rose tried to stay calm, thinking about what he did to her today and her to him. It was so intense, but she didn’t recognised herself. To suck him like that, it was a long time her kinky behaviour didn’t manifest. His voice brought her out of her thoughts. He was leaning on the table and looking at her with a beautiful smile. Without his dentist uniform, he was hotter 

_ Ready to go? asked Roger  
_ Yes dr   
_ I’m not the doctor taylor now ok? You can call me Roger, or daddy, as you want, it doesn’t matter as long as I heard your little voice 

She blushed, and wondering why she called him daddy here, it was embarrassing..

_ O.. Ok I’ll try… Roger 

He smiled and offered his hand. She took it and let herself be guided to him. He drew her against him and kissed her. At least another kiss, another sweet caress with his tongue and the taste of his saliva with hers. Just a kiss made her moan. After a while , they stopped. 

_ I can’t wait to take you and have more pleasure with you. Shall we go ?   
_ Y.. Yes.. wait.. where? At your place?   
_ Why not? Unless you prefer at your place, I don’t mind

She was thinking about her little flat, with her roommate, no it wasn’t a good idea.

_ No, it’s ok  
_ Great said Roger with a large smile. 

She was a little afraid, going at his house the first night… It was something new for her, but both of them knew the rules so why not? She couldn’t stop now, not since he kissed, touched, caressed her.. It was like her mind, her body were under his spell, like hypnotized. One man before him did the same on her and she never thought to feel it again. She followed him at his car and noticed it was an old one. Her father loved also these cars, she always helped him renovate them during summer. Roger seemed surprised by her knowledge in cars. Another good point for her as he said. Now, she jumped in to go to her boss’s house to have sex with him and call him probably daddy again. Strange parallel.   
Half aroused and half stressed she was trying to look through the window to calm down. She liked to watch the landscape in cars, that reminded her some sweet memories. The town with her buildings, the people walking.. She smiled and looked at him slowly, she didn’t want to be seen. He was quiet, concentrated on the road, breathing slowly, driving carefully behind his sunglasses. She discovered again his hair, his lashes, his hands, his casual clothes with his black shirt, his blue jean. He noticed her and turned his head, surprised she looked her feet. He said nothing, and continued to drive smiling  
He found it cute, after all, it wasn’t so easy to accept this kind of deal for a young girl. He wanted fun, but didn’t want to hurt her or scared her.

_ Are you ok? Asked the dentist   
_ yes.. sorry I didn’t want to disturb you  
_ too late he smiled with a wink to her.   
_ Well, I just… i… I just wanted   
_ Do anything you want, feel free to speak. Even if we both know it’s just for fun, we can be respectful, talk… some things like that  
_ Oh… ok..ok great, ok…   
_ I mean it, just be yourself, and if you don’t like something just tell me

She didn’t know her real self since after the lunch. She didn’t recognized herself, it was really her? Would she doing again? She was afraid of this side but maybe it was here and he awakened something in her. Soon his house appeared and he parked the car. He let her enter first

_ So, do you want something ? asked roger taking her jacket to put in the closet   
_ Something? no it’s ok  
_ Are you sure? Because I can lay you here on the floor to start he grinned 

She blushed and breathed slowly 

_ Yes I’m sure

He sighed, like Brian said, even if she was shy, she was confident. He liked it. With a smile, he invited her to the living room explaining that he wanted to drink something before. She followed him and sat on the sofa. He went next to her with a glass, he explained that sometimes he drank 2 shots of scotch, that reminded him his youth in a group. He always did it before their gig. Intrigued she asked some questions about them. While he was drinking he told her that he was a drummer in group, first smile and then Queen, but many years ago their way parted, Even if her curiosity asked for more. Roger preferred to ask her some questions, after all, he didn’t know her

_ And you, you told me you were at university, what do you study?   
_ Oh well, history, archaeology, some astronomy with Mr may  
_ Astronomy with history?  
_ Yes, it’s just an option for me, more like independent , you see. He’s so fascinated also; so involved, it’s so easy to learn with him.   
_ I can be jealous, but I can learn you many things also. I’m sure you’ll be good at it said Roger with a grin as he put his glass on the table. 

She blushed, how a man like him, could be a dentist? 

_ Well, I also can learn you things you didn’t knew from me said Rose with a little smile

They laughed , she was right, he never doubt she had such, well, abilities 

_ we can start now whispered this too hot men. 

She nodded and was ready to have some lessons with him. The student came slowly closer and leaned in to kiss him. He hadn’t move, waiting for her. He grabbed her to feel her against him. As they kissed she came on his laps, she felt his hand helping her legs to straddle him. One of his hand was still on her thigh gently fondling it. His other hand crossed her waist, her lower back and was going up her spine. A shiver ran through her and made her moaning. Roger took her just enough to hold her against him and began to kiss her neck. His lips on her skin, his tongue licking her and his teeth nibbling made her forget she was sensitive here. . She bit her lips with pleasure holding him by his neck. Her taste was like caramel. The young woman smiled and told him to thank her perfume. He noticed by her answer that she was relaxing and began to kiss her languorously. Once again his tongue mixed with hers and once again she was completely under his spell. He started to unbutton her blouse, slide a hand in a hurry and grab a breast still stucked in the bra. His fingers explored the lace, stroking the surface until the thumb met a erect nipple and played with it. The others were absorbed in discovering the physiognomy of this curved ground. She let out a sigh it was the moment her blouse choose to fall on the ground. Roger began to untie the hooks of this pleasant underwear. This one didn’t resist, opened and was removed by a hand pressed to touch a naked breast and a mouth to taste it. Her whining voice was heard again. At this sound, his mouth let the breast to go to her lips and kissed her again. The excitation grew , Rose felt it between her thigh, rubbing against her wet panties.   
His arms wrapped her to lay down on the couch. Between her legs he could continue to give her more caress. She responded to his touch with her hands on his back, his hair.. Her entire body wanted more, wanted him. It was her turn to take off his shirt. He leaned on his elbows. One by one the buttons submitted to her and easily unbuttoned : she discovered his naked chest and took a minute to observe it : quite thin, not too muscled, little tummy but it was cute for her. 

_ Disappointed,? Asked roger   
_ No, I’m not said Rose while she pulling him against her and kissed him. 

One of his hand went down slowly to her pants, then under and noticed the wetness of this place. She felt ,for the second time, his fingers going directly and moved into her slowly. And, every thrusts were accompanied with some “yes” . Once again she came soaking more her panties. At this rate she would no longer more underpants. 

_ You’re so beautiful, (he kissed her neck) let’s get started serious things sweetie he whispered in her ear   
_ Yes daddy 

She was waiting for this moment eagerly, that she didn’t noticed her word , too much aroused imaging what he could do to her, wherever he wanted. She wrapped her legs around him to keep him against her and lost herself in his fucking blue eyes. She was here completely exposed at his mercy waiting for him. He discovered her green eyes looking at him with desire. He kissed her to meet again her tongue and play with her. At the same time he began to unbuttoned his jean and lowered it enough to relieve him from this painful wait. A little piece of fabric separated them. The soaked panties against his pants was bringing his cock closer to her sex . She could perfectly feel the shape of his delicious stiffness throbbing against her clit. She couldn’t take anymore, her hands wanted to go on his underpants, take it down and take out this member so desired. She grabbed the fabric and began to slide down. Roger caught her wrist to stop her. He took the other and held her hands above her head. 

_ Sorry no offence, wait a little sweetie..  
_ But   
_ Be a good girl, I’m coming back 

He left her to go to the bathroom. She didn’t understand until he returned with a condom. She totally forgot, it was better. He sat on the sofa, next to her and took off his pants. He was still hard. The young woman bit her lower lips desirous to taste again. She got on her knees in front of him, grabbed with her hand then in her mouth. 

_ Oh…. He whined , lovely girl yes.. 

She stopped to let him put on that piece of rubber to climb onto his lap and finally put it on her warm insides. She moaned as she arched

_ Yes….  
_ You’re so hot said Roger panting 

Rose grabbed his neck and kissed him. Impatient, he helped her to move with his hand on her cheek. Up and down she clung to him and savoured his presence in her. She enjoyed this sensation she was waiting for so long. 

_ , you’re so good sweetie

Foreplay was good and important but she always preferred this part. In the living room resonating theirs moaning voices, full of pleasure, with some “yes” and the grinding noise from the sofa. It was his old sofa that had seen many conquests. But it was comfortable for many activities. This sound didn’t bother him, he was used to hear it and for some reasons liked it. It allowed him to have a stunning view on Rose’s body. This metallic sound reminded her own bed with the first boyfriend, a real disaster that guy. Another man made this bed nice. This thought excited her more Roger felt it. He pressed her against his chest, rocked her to lay her down and be on top. He took one of her thigh with his arm in order to raise it and sink deeper into her. 

_ It’s ok sweetie?   
_ Yes…yes… go on 

A wide smile appeared on the dentist’s face. He began to move back and forth. A new wave of pleasure overwhelmed her in each thrust, she hung on the edge of the sofa trying to move her hips in his rhythm 

_ Yes daddy  
_ You’re such a good girl

Roger continued and settled into this cadence , alternating with slower strokes to make the pleasure last. Soon the student felt something rising . 

_ Please harder daddy she begged 

He executed, she felt so good here with him in this damned noisy sofa. He was everywhere in her, he touched each sensitive point. His rubbing so soft and so hard made her moan more and more. She couldn’t think clearly letting her go in this sweat heat. Her eyes wished to stay closed but she wanted to stare at him and watch him. She grabbed him to feel his chest against hers and kissed him deeply. Roger stopped and put his head on her shoulder, letting his warm breathe on her.. His hips rolled faster, his hands hold her tightly. Few minutes later, he came groaning against her scented caramel neck as her closing her eyes to feel everything . He leaned on his elbows and looked at her still panting. She really was surprising and he hadn’t no regret to hire her. 

_ You’re a girl full of surprises love said the dentist smiling 

She nodded, words didn’t come out as she was out of breath. She didn’t expect that from him, so strong, so hard, so good.. only one man before him gave her so much pleasure. No regret to work for him.


	5. a little more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little chapter this time, sorry i try to write the others chapters and try to do chapter, so sorry for this little chapter  
> again big warning because some explicit content, i'm not really satisfied but i hope you 'll like it anyway. It's not so important for the rest of the story so if you don't want to read you can.. :) i just wanted some more fun for Rose
> 
> Thanks for reading and thanks for the last kudo <3 i'm so happy ^_^ thanks a lot !

_ Want to eat? Asked Roger as he pulled out  
_ Yes,… hungry 

He got on his feet and went to the bathroom,. Still laid down on the sofa, she discovered the ceiling and the walls around.. sober with some painting and posters pinned on it.. She sat on the sofa to look around, after all she didn’t see the room entirely: some furniture, a table with four chairs, a record player and some vinyl’s, a bookshelf full of many different works, her eyes stopped by a little table in front of her where her bra landed. She put it on her like her blouse found at her feet and her panties next to her. She heard his voice came back here.

_ Sorry my fridge is empty, so pizza?  
_ Yes perfect 

He smiled as he looking her put her clothes on her and was pretty proud of it, satisfied was a better word for it. However, he felt guilty for her messy hair and her crumpled clothes

_ My bad for it  
_ Never mind, I’ll change at my flat after the pizza, thanks

He frowned

_ Oh I imagined that you would stay here

He wanted more? he wasn’t tired? She wanted to sleep in her bed and had some work to do for university 

_ The night is still young , but if you want to go back tell me. he added  
_ it’s just that tomorrow I have to return in university and…  
_ Don’t worry, I’m sure your boss will understand if you are late said Roger with a blink 

She stopped and asked for the bathroom. She went without a word while he called for a pizza. As she was climbing the stairs, his words came back in her mind. Maybe she could stay a little, feeling again his hands all over her body, his sweet lips on her. Caught up by her thoughts, she found herself in the bathroom and tried to reorganise everything in her mind,watching her reflection in the mirror , as lost as her. It seemed it was like her, not sure on what to do now.. Her hair was messy, like her clothes… She had to change and be serious, what did her roommate will think, oh, her roommate, she totally forgot to call her! Her friend didn’t know, she would be worried. Rose went downstairs a little embarrassed, After he hung up, she asked to call her friend and tried to have something to say. 

_ Yes… sorry, don’t wait for me.. where ? well I’m with a friend , I’m ok, I’ll be back later. See you darling bye. …

She didn’t like to lie with her friend but she wanted to keep this relationship secret for a while. At this thought she shivered. Roger noticed and offered her to give one of his jacket. Despite a cool warm autumn, it was colder in the evening. He took her hand and went to his room. She thought to see it first but, the sofa was here before the bed. This one seemed comfortable. He looked inside his wardrobe and gave her wool jacket with some geometric pattern. Something from his youth. She saw some shirts behind him and asked to see them. They were beautiful for her, directly from the 70’s, with yellow flowers, black with gold embroideries, black with some characters on it.. He always kept them, it was sweet memories for him. He closed the door

_ Better?  
_ Yes thanks said Rose smiling  
_ You’re so cute like this said Roger taking her in his arms. 

He kissed her . She didn’t resist to his lips and his tongue who gave her so much pleasure. But she hoped he wouldn’t another round, she felt weak and wanted to eat something before.

_ I’m sure you taste good said Roger as his hand went under her skirt  
_but….  
_ I would like to make you feel good, like you did to me today, so be a good girl for me, and sit on the bed. 

She didn’t protest to the sound of his voice and sat on the edge. Again she wanted to be his little girl and nothing in her body made a resistance. He knelt, spread her thigh slowly with his hands and enjoyed the view. He rode her skirt up and went to her sex still numb and taking a rest under the wet panties after their embrace. He took off this cotton blanket, his tongue tried to wake up it gently that made her moaned quickly. She was still sensitive. He started to lick her slowly until her clit. 

_ Oh fuck… Daddy.. yes 

She felt his smile against her, he continued to lick and suck this part. She arched at this sensation grabbing the sheets. A current electric ran along her spine. She knew she would came anytime. Looking at him on his knees, his head buried between her legs and have his tongue licking her like this aroused her so much. A plaintive moan eager to turn into a orgasm was heard. She thought about the sheets again, she didn’t want to wet and stain them, but at the same time she wanted to come here, it was so good. She came at last few seconds later.. He raised his head, satisfied with a smile on it

_ Such a good girl, you taste good, it’s like sweet.


	6. Good night daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, i don't know if it's really good , it was a little difficult to translate in english all my french or find somehting else. I hope you'll undestand ^^. It's a calm chapter after their fun ;)  
> Thanks for the last kudos <3 and thanks for the comment, it's make me happy to read it ^_^ and i know if you like the story or a chapter... so thank you <3 <3 <3 and thanks for reading :) it try to write others chapter :)  
> See you ;) and Merci ^^

The bell rang, probably the pizza. Roger leaved her and went downstairs to receive it. After he closed the door, Rose still panting, stood up, removed her skirt, joined him in the kitchen and sat next to him. Finally she could eat something and drink some wine. This alcoholic drink was perfect, healing her throat from her dryness. She had to admit that he was still in good health. She wondered if he was always like that.

_ More wine or pizza?  
_ No, I’m full thanks roger 

She stopped it was still strange to call him by his name. And tomorrow she would pronounce his status, as the doctor. It felt so weird but she had to deal with it and not make a mistake with jane, or anyone else in fact. She smiled to pretend everything was ok and waited for a new question. 

_ So, I thought you hadn’t so much experience but since today you surprised me said Roger with this sweet voice she loved so much  
_ Well I’ve learn some things with men. One, taught me more so thank him said Rose with a little smile 

He smiled, damn she loved it

_ He did well, because I loved that and I hope for another rounds said the dentist looking in her eyes. 

She blushed, after all that, her shy side was reappearing, despite of the wine drunk. Yes, good idea, another sip of wine to fulfil this moment. It was her best option to think about something else and take back another conversation. He was observing her. He spend a good time with her, it was so good, tasty, and he would like to continue, thinking that she wanted too. He didn’t think about her studies and well, the rest. He had to be honest with himself, it was his first student, . She was different, even if for now, he didn’t know what, he would discovered sooner or later. It was a sweet and delicious enigma. For now, he promised her to take her back home whenever she wanted. Rose was surprised, she thought he would insist until she said yes. She didn’t expect that and no words came out other than a shy smile and thank. 

_ No problem sweetie

Later, they would do more things, later, he would lingered on her body, later he would made her came again, later she would stay all night long… Yes, later, he was patient and this feeling of frustration was quite pleasant after all. The reward at the end was more desirable.  
As they were speaking, Rose’s thought was far away.. This situation wasn’t so conventional. Where a lot of people took time to know each others with conversations, some trip, maybe innocent kisses before to get to the heart of the matter, he had chosen her, and she, she had accept without question… If her parents knew, they would be shocked. Her father would gave her lessons about life, about men, and her mother same way. It would have made her want to see him and be with him. Here nobody, she made her choice and the only thing she was sure that there was something with him, something different. Even with the other man she didn’t take so much shortcuts preferring him to wait and know him before going on paths dedicated to pleasure. Speaking of that, she had questions, they just spend fun, with no details, she liked to know the rules in every exercises

_ So uhm began Rose, even if I’ve guessed the deal, we didn’t talk so much about it  
_ I thought I was clear said Roger smiling  
_ Yes, but , if one day I don’t want  
_ well I wont force you,. It’s certainly basic, but you know what I wanted, you accepted so, let’s go on like that don’t you agree? Was I clear this time?

He talked with a soft but firm voice, she liked it as her heart

_ Yes, ok I just wanted to be sure that’s all  
_ Remember to talk if you’re not comfortable, it’s great to fuck with you, and it’s easier for both of us to be completely relaxed. 

She blushed at these words, even if it wasn’t so romantic, it was clear and gentle. Before him, all men were nice but they didn’t really asked her If she liked everything they did, not like this even if she appreciated these moments with them. Her thoughts changed a little, even men were different in the same needs, or maybe it was the age? Like the wine.. she smiled at her reflection and drank the rest of her glass. He lit a cigarette and asked her if she smoked too. She politely refused, she has never smoked and didn’t want to start. The smell didn’t really bother her but on him it had another flavour.. She refused a last glass of wine or else he would take the risk to keep her for the night 

_ One day I’ll take it just to have you all night long with me said Roger looking in her eyes with his another voice that made her shivered everytime

She sighed, he was really direct, at least she knew exactly what he wanted. She began to clean but he stopped her, he would do it later. As he liked to say, work doesn’t wait even for university. As he put some clothes on him, she began to look for the rest of her clothes scattered all over the place. It wasn’t so difficult with a visible and easily accessible drop off point like the sofa. Her shoes were on the floor near to this furniture that had served as a bed for their lovemaking. Remembering that her bag and her coat, were much better tidy in the closet, she went to the hallway where Roger waiting already for her with the hanger where they hung above the floor. Surprised by his gentlemanly gesture, she thanked him and took them. She wasn’t used to this kind of demonstration. Her mind seemed lost , he was asking for sex and on the other hand he was nice, polite… Maybe a sort of dr jekyll and mr hyde? Her stupid joke made her smile while she gave him back his jacket. 

_ You can keep it, it suits well on you I like it, and next time you’ll give me back he blinked 

She liked it, it was comfortable and with this autumn coolness it made her warm up before to go back at home with a cup of tea. They went outside without a word and in the car.. A odour of cigarette invaded the interior. She was trying to get used to it because it would probably become familiar to smell it. 

_ Sorry bad habit said the dentist with a smile

She smiled in return. The vehicle started. The streets lamp was showing them the road while the headlights was reflecting their light on the asphalt in order not to be lost. The silence was reigning, neither of them spoke as if they would not to break this strange but pleasant atmosphere. It was new for the student, she had discovered a new kind of relationship, she didn’t how to react or what to say after they made love. Her eyes grabbed on to the landscape already caught by the night. It was revealed in a ephemeral way to the discretion of the passage of the headlights. Her gaze lost itself in the city’s lights approaching slowly. She liked watching them since her childhood. Everything was illuminated that made the atmosphere magic.. It was kind of magic, that would have made a good song. A smiled drew on her lips, after all it was a good day even if there were many questions in her head. Maybe some questions had to stay questions with no answers. From now, she had to be careful with it, she hadn’t wait for something else with him. It was the deal and nothing else. Falling in love once had hurt her enough. She came out of her torpor as the car stopped by a red light. They were near to her flat

_ So where do I go asked the dentist  
_ After turn left, go down and it’s the building next to the thrift store

He followed her instructions and found it. He parked just in front of the main door, only few meters before to leave him for the night. 

_ Thanks again doc.. no mr taylor,… Roger , sorry I’m a little embarrassed said Rose blushing  
_ No problem, it’s ok, see you tomorrow ?  
_ Yes , so bye

She was hesitant, she didn’t know if she could go or kiss him before. After all, they weren’t a real couple. She turned around to open the door but his hand on her shoulder stopped her. Her head turned to him. Her heart seemed happy, he was beating hard suddenly. His hands wrapped the student’s face and drew her against him and his sweet lips. First a chaste kiss, then she felt his impatient tongue who tried to enter again and play with hers. Her mouth waiting impatiently, opened to let her come and find her again. They played intensely like if it was a long time that they had not see each other... She missed this sweet excitation. She followed the languorous dance, touching, spinning, stroking, sucking until the end of the song. Her eyes opened slowly, fixed themselves on him and her mouth made a wide smile.. It was a good way to say the good night

_ Good night daddy said Rose  
_Such a good girl said Roger satisfied, Good night sweetie

A little dizzy, she got out of the car, closed the door and made a good bye with a hand as he leaved the street. What a strange and lovely day she thought, it wasn’t impossible to describe. It went fast, it was tasty, hard, pleasurable, exciting, wet and many others words she had forgotten.


	7. Chrissie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :) another chapter, introduction of her roommate ;) i miss my friend because of the lockdown here i can't see them in real, and many of them are far away from me  
> i think of them also by this way   
> i hope you still like it !!! :) thanks for the kudos <3 <3 thanks for reading :)

She went into the building to go up to the third floor . Behind the door her roommate was waiting for her, anxious. Her friend was like that, always worried for her, yet Rose has tried not to make her in this way. She explained over again and again that she was a big girl, adult, knowing to defend herself, but nothing changed her mind, she was always nervous for her. Her friend hugged her as usual when she passed the door. 

_ Rose!! I was so worried !!  
_ I know Chrissie, sorry but I’ve called you earlier..

She hadn’t time to finish her sentence that her friend cutted her 

_ Hey it’s not your coat said Chrissie as she undo her arms around her. 

She looked at this new and suspect clothes and tried to guess as Rose closed the door

_ Oh it’s your “friend” who gave you it? Mmm a friend or a boyfriend ? 

Chrissie was smiling waiting for her answer , hoping it was the good explanation . Rose didn’t want to talk with her about him, but she forgot her talent as a sleuth, probably affected by her readings about Sherlock holmes and some james bond. However, she had to give her something under penalty of a questioning correctly 

_ Well, I was with a friend, a boy yes , but we’ve just talked and ate pizza 

Chrissie looked at her with suspicious eyes but seemed to accept her answer 

_ Ok I believe you for now. 

Rose rolled her eyes, it was cute but sometimes it was hard work. It reminded her her mother, or grand mother. She felt obliged to give her an excuse to have some peace

_ He lend me it because I was cold and I didn’t take mine, that’s all  
_ Cold at his home? She frowned like she was saying really girl?  
_ You know I’m sensitive to the cold , so yes  
_ Right miss rose-I-don’t-want-a-boyfriend said chrissie with a sad sigh and added _But you’ll see him again? To give him back is coat. Her eyes were fulled of hope.

Even if she let her , chrissie thought that rose needed a boyfriend sometimes. She was sad to see her alone, with her books.. She never missed a chance to convince her to have one. During a student party , a group work.. Nothing , Rose didn’t want someone preferring working for her studies and have some money to help her. She liked to annoy her sometimes, like she liked to say, she was her best friend and she felt lucky to have her as a friend, even if they didn’t do the same studies, they took astronomy to be together at least in one class.

_ Rose! Earth to the moon do you copy me?  
_ Yes yes ! I’ll see him again of course, I can’t keep it for me 

Rose was upset, so she gave up for now, she wanted to know who was this unknown friend.

_ Ok sorry Rose, I’m too curious  
_ I know chrissie, it’s ok, thanks anyway

For now, she wanted to take a shower. She asked to her friend to heat the water for the tea while she went to the bathroom. Alone in her own bathroom, a familiar room, she barely recognized her own reflect. A good shower would wash all this mess. She took off her clothes already used, crumpled, dirty and let them on the floor. Under the shower, she felt better, the water dropped on her body cleaning her from their mixed sweat in this sweet embrace. As the drops fell all along her skin until her feet, her body reminded her his touch on him. His hands upon her breasts, her waist, and firmly holding her against him. Next time, she could feel it again....  
She got out of the shower with her bathrobe and saw something in the mirror, something who wasn’t there before. A mark on the base of her neck. Did he did this ? really? A love bite on her? She pulled up the collar and put her hair on one side, let her dirty clothes while the jacket accompanied her under her arm to her room. There she put on her pyjama and joined Chrissie in the kitchen to drink her tea. After that day, it felt good to be with someone familiar. It has a reassuring side for her, she knew she could relax, hoping to have no more questions. 

_ So Rose, tell me, how is he? I know blue eyes, brown or blond I don’t remember what you prefer, and more what did you do?  
_ Chrissie please, he’s just a friend, I’ve told you, please just stop it. Said the student with a tired voice  
_ Ok sorry, but if it’s serious you will tell me? 

She did her cocker eyes, it was rose’s weakness knowing her love for these dogs. She never resisted to her eyes , she made a little smile 

_ Yes of course chrissie 

But it shouldn’t be serious, she knew the exact rules so she knew what to expect from him, his “love” to fuck with her with some conversations. It was better for her after her last boyfriend, something without being serious. Chrissie stopped at last.. As a friend Rose wanted to tell her, but it would be better to keep it secret for a while. A part of her was sad, it would have done her good to talk, but on the other side she didn’t how her friend could react if she learned that she was with a man, older, and called him daddy because she lost control with him… Although she could trust her and tell her, it was too soon to mention it. A smile succeeded to draw itself on her face to show that everything as ok. It wasn’t completely false, no parents in law, no family, no friends to convince that their love is true, no long and boring meal , no gift for the grand mother… just good time, pleasure, and call him daddy. All she was sure it was all this pleasure with him. After the last sip of tea, she thanked her friend and went to her room

_ Good night darling … wait said chrissie grabbing her sleeve.. Wait, I hope that man is serious with you and respect you.. I know I annoy you with all theses stories with love etc but I’m sincere, I want you to be happy alone or with someone . 

Hers words warmed her heart, she needed this kind of words tonight, a little honeyed but sincere from a real friend, her best friend. Rose hugged her, she felt her heart beating calmly as comforted, and better. Was it the power of friendship like her friend loved to say ? maybe and it was a great one. 

_ Thanks Chrissie. 

Rose went in her room. Work was always helping her and will do it another time. It was the best solution. He never betrayed her, all the time he was here for her, bringing books for her , many homework in History, archeology, he knew she loved studied them, it made her happy everytime. Behind her desk, she started to work. She wasn’t late but preferred to plan and not be overwhelmed. And with the dr Taylor it would be complicated to be with him and think about homework during their fun. . Taken in the century of Celts, during the iron age, the student didn’t see the time passed. Chrissie reminded her in knocking on her door as usual and entered to force her to sleep. 

_ It’s time Rose, go to bed said Chrissie yawning  
_ Already? Thanks  
_ Tomorrow you start later you can sleep a little more  
_ Yes but I’ll go with you to work to the library  
_ You won’t stop said chrissie with a half worried and half disapproving look  
_ Well, I have no choice, many work and now my job explained Rose doing her bag for the next day.  
_ Ok, but please think to rest a little, you see, a week end with a boyfried, together, alone 

Rose rolled her eyes, chrissie would never stop in fact, she didn’t want to stop. Maybe it was her mother who asked her to have a look on her… Everything was possible. She finished and wanted to sleep now 

_ Well, maybe one day, so…

She pushed her friend outside and finished

_ Thanks darling and good night  
_ Good night rose 

She closed her door, finally she could lay down in her bed… She was happy to find it, a warm place, comfortable, and without a noisy sound. She smiled a this last thought and felt asleep. She accumulated enough fatigue especially with the last hours, rich in events


	8. A normal day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello :) sorry maybe it's a long chapter but i didn't want to cut it in 2 chapters,, ; until the next chapter ;) normaly it will be more..... naughty ;)  
> , i'm not really sure with all, vocabulary or anything else,so sorry !! >_<  
> thanks for the last kudo <3 thanks for reading, i hope to write the next chapter soon, please be a little patient , thanks a lot <3  
> thanks for reading <3 :) take care !!

Every morning were the same routine, she waking up, dressing herself, going to the kitchen waiting for chrissie and finally going to university. She liked it nothing couldn’t change. But that morning something was different. She opened her eyes like everyday thinking of the day before. It seemed far away like a dream fading itself slowly. Yet, it was real, some proofs were fixed on her skin, her biting mark as vivid than yesterday as she touched it. Her memories caught her again to made her remember the sensations and the pleasure felt. She got her mind back, dressed up, put a little make up on her printed bite, took her bag and joined her friend. Chrissie was already in the kitchen/ She begged Rose to take something, breakfast was very important . But the young woman looked at her like to say sorry , she knew it from years now. So chrissie showed her sad look

_ Sorry Chrissie, you know I’m not hungry, it’s the same every morning  
That point didn’t change.  
_ Ok, I’m used to it, it’s ok. But please take something for later.  
_ Yes I promise said Rose raising her right arm with a solemnly tone , Shall we go?  
_ Yes sure answered Chrissie with a warm smile, the same smile rose liked for years. 

She liked to go with her best friend. University wasn’t so far from her apartment, and begin the day with a morning walk was perfect. She left her friend going to her classes promising to join her for lunch before she has to go to her new work, this new element in her life, or a new person was better. Dr taylor, Roger, daddy,… no she wouldn’t let her thoughts in liberty and take her with them. She banished them from her mind, for now her work was the most important. The library was front of her, waiting for students who wanted to read and learn inside her walls full of books. All she knew it was she was in friendly territory and stayed in safety and protected from the outside with all it temptations. 

The dr Taylor began his job. He was joyful and even smiley than usual. Jane noticed it, she knew him by heart, and found him even more beautiful. If only she could draw his attention on her. Since her first day here, she saw him growing with a little office, always here to support him, to work here for him and try her best to help him. She was here also to see his conquests go by, for a diner, a movie, a week end… a wedding well actually 3, but it was the same pain in her heart as a witness of his happiness with someone else than her. Of course she was really happy for him, hoping everytime to be the next and the only one after many others women. But he seemed not receptive to her smile, her attempts to seduce him, he didn’t saw her like a potential girlfriend , not yet. So she stood quietly behind her desk for a sign, year after year, for something she could made her hoping, or stopping to turn the page. Even if this option didn’t want to print in her mind, she thought about it, she has to, to be prepared, just in case. 

_ Hello Jane, said Dr taylor without a look to her and usual neutral tone, searching files on the desk.  
_ Hello doctor, how are you ? asked Jane with her most beautiful smile  
_ Well, pretty good, and you? 

Theses words pronounced the same way as people who are polite, for conversation. It was a little rude but she answered that she was fine and he seemed so great today. He made a wide smile, the same she loved to see on him, but it was never for her. She suspected that it wasn’t for her and was satisfied with it waiting maybe a good or bad sign. Jane was like that, an eternal romantic girl. 

_ Really? Said D taylor  
_ Yes it’s great to see you like that  
_ Well, uh, I think I had a good night, yes exactly a really good night, that’s my secret told the doctor with a blink 

Jane just smiled and watched him go to his office following by the first patient of the day. And stayed like this between two files and patients all the morning. Since the time she worked here, she knew him very well. That smile, that damned beautiful smile was maybe a good night, but he has it because of a woman. It was the same with the others women, she could recognized it among a thousand ! Her sign presented himself in front of her without warning. She accepted, saying herself that she wished to be in the place of this new woman, maybe someday. She sighed to this idea 

_ Or maybe not , thinking out loud Jane  
_ What? Said a familiar voice behind her. 

She jumped, surprised, and turned around. It was Rose for her afternoon of work. Great she wont be alone for today 

_ You scared me, I was lost in my thoughts  
_ Sorry Jane, how are you? And what did you say? Asked the student smiling  
_ Nothing important answered Jane looking at the office’s door  
_ Again Dr taylor? Asked Rose 

She looked also the door, this door who lead her to him, to his deal. One day maybe she would traverse it again and then… But jane’s voice ended up her daydream 

_ Yes, again, you know, I’m sure he has a new girlfriend  
_ Oh said Rose with a trembling voice

Did she guessed? Impossible they were careful yesterday. 

_ Yes, well, that’s life, so… how are you? 

Reassured , the student answered her and put down her books borrowed at the library. Jane helped her looking at what it was: history of Celts, iron age, bronze age, funerary archaeology, astronomy, wait astronomy? 

_ Yes I know but I wanted to be with my best friend for at least one lesson 

The dentist’s voice came until their ears. He was looking for Rose between 2 patients , he invited her to follow him to his office. Rose was shivering, she didn’t know if it was really for her work, or for good times, here in the middle of the day. Although this though was pleasant, she kept her calm and came with him. She saw jane crossed her fingers, maybe to wish her a good luck, or something else she couldn’t guess by looking at her face. As a gentleman, he let her in first, then him.  
The sound of the door locked was familiar and she supposed it was really for fun, here.. It was the term of the deal after all, she could refuse, but she was here with him, so it was like she accepted. She turned around to face him and only felt his arms around her, his lips upon hers, and the desk who was sinking in her jeans. Even if she expected it, she was surprised by this oral assault. The same sensations took her again and encouraged her to be overwhelmed by them. She tried to follow the rhythm. It took a few seconds for their tongues to meet again. Her lips calmed the ardour of his fleshy organ. Their tongues gripped again, again they were spinning, winding around, licking. Each one searching the other, to the sides, behind, but also passed over each other in a slow round and delicious. Then, in the last embrace of their entwined lips, they separated slowly.  
She felt his forehead against hers and his breathing blowing in her mouth. Breathless, she opened her eyes as the same time as him. She didn’t know what to say drowning herself in these ocean’s eyes, enjoying these few seconds of respite. Roger removed his forehead from hers, unlocked his arms around her and finally said 

_ I’ve missed you last night, and then, I wanted to ask you if you want to diner with me, I mean, a real dinner

He wanted to go out with her , but how about the deal? They didn’t speak so much about others things, but she was sure all the moment he would like to give her were only for sex  
However, the idea of a real meal seduced her, it has been a long time she hadn’t go to a restaurant, even if it could means an avalanche of question from chrissie at her back. 

_ But it wasn’t the deal? Or I missed something  
_ Yes, but you see my fridge is still empty since yesterday and maybe we could speak also

She frowned 

_ Talking?  
_ Yes, I would like to know you better, you stirred my curiosity up… Don’t worry we”ll spend good times together, I’m not finished with you said Roger as he touched her lips with his thumb slowly. 

She blushed at his words, she felt a sweet pain in her crotch that reminded her the last night or maybe it was his hand walking on her neck and went all over the rounded landscape hiding under a printed t-shirt. She felt a gentle pressure on her bosom, just enough to give her a little moan. Her eyes raised up, they met his grin and his stare, waiting for an answer. 

_ Yes , whispered the student

He smiled, It was cute and exciting to see her like this, feel her chest captive in his grip, maybe one day, they could do it on his desk.

_ Tonight? 

She tried to think but her brain was stopped by her heart 

_ tonight  
_ Great, (his hand released her breast) I’m glad to hear that, I’ll take you at your apartment  
_ No, I’m living with my roommate and I didn’t tell her  
_ I see, I’m your secret, that’s cute, ok I’ll wait for you in my car a little further  
_ Ok 

Satisfied to have found something to see her again in privacy, he kissed her again and let her go. They had to be careful for now. He didn’t have time to think about it, his next patient was already here. Mrs Robinson, an old lady, maybe his most faithful patient. She went to see him often with fragile teeth, no enamel, many dental cavities… She decided to go to a dentist in prevention and avoid expenses. He liked her, always smiling, always a gentle word for him and his others wives. He built up a customer base because of her at his beginning. Now he had many persons from all London, all ages, from the little child, to an old lady. She reminded him his own mother.. Someday he could phone her, it was a long time he didn’t heard her voice. He argued with his parents after his decision to leave dental school to play in a music group, well a rock group. Sometimes he thought about it with nostalgia, all theses sweet memories, on the road, on stage, with girls, and of course his friends. 3 young men excelled at their domain like the guitar, the bass or the singing. They complemented each other. They split in general agreement, despite of the gigs, they didn’t have enough money and no record company either. Finally all shared the want to live a normal life. They stayed in contact and saw each other for birthday, dinner etc.. It wasn’t so bad in fact, they found an ordinary rhythm..

_ Thanks doctor, I love your story that reminds me my youth said Mrs Robinson smiling  
_ Thanks to you mrs robinson, for your fidelity with me said the doctor with a blink  
_ Doctor, I’m a grand mother, little devil… said the old lady.. maybe you could call your friends?  
_ I was thinking of that, always linked by ideas mrs robinson  
_ Charmer !

He was accompanying her to the door when she added 

_ oh I wanted to say, your new secretary, the young lady, she is so gentle, I like her. I like jane of course, but she’s polite that’s all  
_ Jane makes a good job it’s important, and the other, she’s a student she needed a part job and my friend Brian asked to me to hire her, I couldn’t refuse explained dr Taylor as he opened the door.  
_ Such kind with others, of course, well, keep her as long as you can  
_ I’ll try, good bye mrs robinson, see you next month  
_ Yes thank you doctor 

He closed the door. This idea didn’t came in his mind… He just wanted to have sex, no feelings even if he preferred to stay polite and respectful. It was the deal until maybe another woman. He would see later, he never calculated it or planned, he never thought he choose a younger girl. She was here, another person, a new one, a new story. He was eager to continue reading her, turn the pages and touch her lines under his fingers.


	9. The restaurant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :) another one, sorry i wanted to write something more naughty as I said last week but well, i wrote something else but it has some stuff ;)  
> For the next chapter, i'll try to write it next week but i can't promise when exactly i post it sorry, i'll do my best !! (work, work work)  
> Thanks again for reading, and for the kudos <3 i hope you still like it,  
> i hope you're doing well , take care and thanks again :) <3

Rose came back quickly, joined jane, and get down to her work. 

_ everything is okay? Asked the secretary  
_ Yes, why? Said the student with a nervous voice

She hoped she didn’t guessed something, she didn’t know, but Rose understood her feelings about him, they were strong, she didn’t want made her suffer… She was so nice with her since the first day.

_ You were with the doctor taylor, I’m worried, I hope you wont leave us. 

Relieved, she answered calmly

_ Oh, no, it’s ok I wanted to ask some things you know, with my studies etc like um, an adjustment, you see?  
_ Oh yes, normal, I’ve forgot, yes logic 

Of course Rose is a student , she couldn’t be another conquest of the doctor, just a student who was working here. Jane tried to put this thought in her mind and record it. She was nice with her, she couldn’t do that to her. Rose tried to discern something in her words or gestures, but it seemed to satisfy her. The rest of the day was normal until the end. Jane helped the student with her books and proposed to take her back to her place. They leaved together, the secretary refused a tea in return but promised another time.

The young girl came back in her apartment, nobody, not a sound around. Chrissie wasn’t here. The idea to be alone for a time was a good opportunity for Rose, no questions, no advices, … just her. She was solitary. Few friends, without chrissie she wouldn’t go out preferring to work again and again until exhaustion. That was her life, maybe boring for some, but she liked that monotony, it was something reassuring… Even if the last days her life was turned upside down. She smiled, finally, it wasn’t so bad a little change. The clock in the living room warned her that it was time to prepare for tonight… She let her books and all her stuff in her chamber, took a shower and in front of her opened wardrobe, she was doubtful. Her clothes didn’t corresponded to a student who liked going out : classic, simple, many pants, sweaters, sneakers, her only skirt were in the laundry basket… She went already in restaurant, but with her parents , never with a boyfriend, or a man. Was there a code to dress up in this sort of situation? Rose was lost… Her hand went to a pants, no, maybe not enough dressy… Or that black pants? Classic it goes for every occasions… 

_ Don’t tell me you’ll put this said Chrissie at her door. 

Rose rolled her eyes, little upset , they had different tastes for clothes. Chrissie had many colors, many skirts, dresses, pants, some sexy, some classic, everything you could imagine in women clothing. She entered in the room, joined her , looked at the closet sighing. That disapproving breath and saddened to see something you didn’t liked. 

_ Let me help you suggested her friend. Obviously you need my help.  
_ Chrissie, I’m ok  
_ Rose, you seem lost, it’s an order soldier in fashion !  
_ Ok I surrender fashion general said rose with a defeated voice

They laughed and chrissie began her restyling. First, she had to answer to with who? Where?. Rose tried to explain without details. It was an informal diner, no flirting, just eat. She saw that chrissie wasn’t convinced, herself wasn’t convinced but it was the truth, until the end of the diner. The way he kissed her, the way he talked to her, he wanted some fun, she was sure, and she said yes.  
_ Rose? Earth to the moon !! again you were far away, I’m always wondering how you do your work in university and in this dental office, you are the biggest dreamer I ever see!  
The student’s eyes catched hers, yes she was a dreamer since her childhood, her best ways to dream of a better life, without obligation, worries, sadness.

_ Sorry, yes, I’m wondering the same said rose with a smile  
_ Rose, rose, said chrissie searching in the wardrobe, don’t worry, I love you like that, it’s just that I’m often worry for you.

Rose put her hand on her friend’s arm and thanked her. She found again her warm smile she loved so much. Chrissie repeated everything

_ So, no seduction, informal, restaurant with that man, … what kind of place?  
_ I don’t know  
_ Ok, it’s not easy said chrissie with a sad eye on her clothes… I can lend you a skirt or a dress? Oh no, sorry, ….. oh I have the perfect pants, and take this shirt, don’t buttoned to the top? I’ll back with my pants, begin to change ok I’m coming back.

Rose accepted. Her mirror reflected she wanted to see: a normal girl who goes to a diner. It was perfect. She was an expert to avoid the makeup brushes, she never liked it. The negotiations ended up with the minimum: mascara only.. Hours went by and it was about time to go., Rose put on her shoes, her coat and after the last recommendations by mommy chrissie, leaved. Outside she recognised his car but a familiar voice was crying through a window

_ Rose just call me if you’re don’t come back ok? and just in case think about protection ok?  
_ Chrissie !!!

Her friend giggled and returned inside closing the window. She looked at Rose hoping that guy was nice with her.  
Rose went in the car, embarrassed. He was laughing slowly

_ Sorry, my roommate thinks she’s can interfere in my life…  
_ I knew a same roommate, I understand said Roger starting the car. 

While they drove, the doctor explained that he thought it could be a good idea to go to a restaurant and see her taste. He told her quietly he wanted to keep this deal hidden,. Many people knew him as a dentist, a simple dentist, even if a few knew a little part of his private life. ..She wasn’t afraid to be seen because it was her life, she was over the age of majority and expect chrissie, her family wasn’t here… But her friend wouldn’t understand her choice, and her others friends either. She suspected he didn’t want to expose this episode of his life… Yes she was another episode.  
He smiled to her warmly, a sincere one, she loved this so much. She always listening her heart and he never failed her, maybe once, but he was too involved. And here he set off again in a gentle and regular beat. 

The restaurant was in front of them now, a small Japanese restaurant , hidden in the small streets of London. Younger, he went to japan, he appreciated the gastronomy. He was searching a place to taste again all the savours and dishes before to return there one day. Rose never ate this kind of food but never said no to discover something new.. Inside, bamboos and papers lantern were decorating the walls. She also saw a little fish pond with some koi. It reminded her the garden of her grand father, she liked to see these beautiful fish swimming under the water so quietly.  
They took their place in the corner after a good evening to the proprietary Yoshiki. She didn’t know what to take, so he made some suggestion that sounded very delicious to her starving stomach. While waiting for the first dishes, Rose didn’t know what to say. She never thought she could be here, in a restaurant, with him, trying to talk. Of course she imagined to talk, maybe after their good time, about anything or the weather… Tell what? Her student boring life, her family as soporific as a sleeping pill? History and archaeology interested few people and if she started she could speak for hours, for sure he would like to stop here. Her general knowledge was pretty good but she couldn’t give her opinion on dental crown. Roger began, ate away by curiosity.

_ So, like I said, I would like to know you better

She would like to say something than her studies, but some points of her life had to stay buried. 

_ Well, my life is boring unless you want to know everything about the Celts  
_ Maybe later said roger laughing. Um, I’m curious that’s all, I respect the fact you want to keep your secrets, everyone has secrets. I just like to know people

For seconds she wanted to run away, but she had gone so far and she loved it, she replied calmly

_ Considering that deal, we’ve already fucked so no need to seduce each other with words

He leaned forward to have his face in front of her, gazed into hers while one of his hand grabbed her thigh and squeezed gently. She shivered and waited impatiently for his answer

_ You’re such a daring girl, I like it, be sure i'll fuck you properly he smirked 

No, it wasn’t a conventional dinner now. Nobody said this kind of things, more after only hours after the first time together. A shiver ran again along her spine, the same she felt on her first night with him. Her heart was beating so fast, her cheeks were red, her lungs tried to breathe slowly… 

_ I have to admit you surprising me every time he added

Her too, she didn’t know why she said it, even if it was the true.  
Yoshiki brought the first dishes. Rose discovered for the first time Japanese food. The salmon upon the rice, called sushi was delicious. She appreciated every bite and thanked him for his idea. He was satisfied, even if his curiosity wanted more.  
He heard her asking him to taste this strange yellow scrap in his plate. He smiled took one in his chopstick and stretched out his arm to her. Her new friend, audacity, manifested again, rose was happy, she missed her so much during her childhood, now she wanted to enjoy her. She let herself be convinced and executed her order. She approached her face to the little wood stick holding this condiment, opened her mouth, caught it and crunched it slowly. He bite his lower lips, this scene turned him on , he could take her on the table. 

_ it’s called ginger, and it is said that it’s a aphrodisiac explained Roger as he licked his chopstick humidified by her saliva, his eyes into hers.

Rose blushed at these words and this exciting view

_ Really? I didn’t know, and how can I know if it worked on me? Asked the student  
_ Later, we could check it

He smiled and ate some ginger. She began to think about later but it was stopped by the main course. Even if she was exciting, she was hungry and started to eat. It was really good, usually she didn’t ate so much, as a student they don’t have so much money to make a big dinner, maybe a big pizza it was their max. That reminded him his youth with his roommate, penniless, not knowing how to bowl an egg. And his first years as a dentist were also hard. The first years were the harder, but also the more educative, we learn in every situation good or bad, even older. They enjoyed each other their discussion , finally some things to say. The chicken were very good with the teriyaki sauce. He asked to taste it even if he knew it. A whispered yes came out from her delicious mouth. Her friend audacity, helped her, her hand took her chopstick to grab a piece of meat, marinated in this sauce and stretched out her arm . With a smile he approached slowly , opened his mouth and caught it helped by the tongue. He ate looking at her. Rose didn’t miss a thing. The same mouth and tongue gave her so much pleasure were showing themselves in front of her. 

_ Yes, it’s good, it’s sweet, like you, said Roger still gazing into her.

She blushed, aroused and was wondering if he would kiss her again. She desired him, here now 

_ You… you still have some sauce on your lips  
_ Maybe you can help me uh? 

It was her chance, she could do it. She nodded , leaved her chopsticks on the table, leaned her head to him. First, their lips touched themselves gently and then her tongue imposed herself to lick and absorb this colored liquid helped by his tongue came to join her. Their rubbed each other to clean every corner, spinned slowly to be sure there was no more trace, making sure all the sauce was gone. They stopped slowly, opened their eyes rose stayed close to him 

_ Thanks for your help, said Roger , a large smile on his lips  
_ I like to help retorted the student 

He pronounced these words that she waited all the diner. 

_ Good girl whispered the dentist

She plunged into his eyes to stay concentrate. The sound of his voice and these words were enough for her to be disoriented. A sweet warm overwhelmed her as a little pressure on her crotch came quickly. 

_ Shall we go? Asked Roger

Like hypnotized, she tried to think and take the control of the brain. It was evident, every part of her body wanted him. She surrendered , accepting this pleasant attraction, letting her other side express itself. 

_ Yes daddy..


	10. oh daddy i'm gonna be your slave...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello it's been a long time, sorry christmas holidays , and i wanted to rest a little and have more inspiration ^_^   
> i hope to write the next one soon, and i hope you 'll enjoy this one :)   
> i hope your're doing well, stay safe, take care <3 thanks for reading :)

After she didn’t recall exactly what happened next. The coldness of the metal against her back unveiled by a warm hand, made her realized they were against the car. Then she felt the humidity of his lips upon hers with a salty taste, until his tongue who rummaging meticulously through this cavity. At the same time, his other arm wrapped her to keep her against him. They stopped. As he put on his hand on her cheek, and let his thumb rub her lips, he explained how he loved this side of her since the first day in this room. He wanted her again. She remembered his words, she wanted him too. But after it was blurred. In the car driving by night, stop in an desert area, felt the excitation growing, and now on his lap on the back seat, kissing him again , hearing only their sucking noises. It was like her mind took her directly here. Her other side was getting the upper hand, but she let it, it was easy to give up. Feeling his hands fondling her back, her waist, pinching her ass gently. if chrissie saw her like this, almost beg to do it now… It’s true, she promised her to go back after the diner or call her … Either she calls her or she took the risk to let her alone worrying all night. She stopped and tried to replace all her thoughts, she really forgot this important detail. How could she forget her best friend? Roger noticed her change , ended his kisses, caress, squeezed her thight slowly 

_ are you ok ? You’re not with me   
_ Sorry, I’ve forgot to call chrissie, you know my friend, she will be worried and… said the student in panic   
_ It’s ok said roger cupping her head with his hands to face her to calm her a little and added   
do you want to go back? 

She was feeling bad for her friend alone and for him, she messed all out with that. She sat next to him, trying to think again, in a logical way and find a solution. A phone box was perfect, she could call her and maybe they could have some more pleasure. He smiled and suggested to phone her at his house. It would be more comfortable and they would do many things there. And he was out of condom in his car. She frowned, really? He had condoms here to? 

_ Just in case he added with a blink.. It’s not really comfortable but it has its charm   
_ I’ve never did it in a car  
_ Well, another time maybe uh ? asked roger with a grin   
_ Maybe said the student smiling, it seems you have to learn me some things in fact 

Another kiss and they were on their way to the dentist’s house. Rose was thinking about her friend . She was the only person to bear in mind if she went too far. She took her back in reality, always. This anchor point reassured her even if chrissie told her to give it up and have some fun. She smiled at this thought, yes since yesterday she had some fun… If she knews…  
Inside the house, Roger told her where the telephone was in the living room. He let her alone while he would stay in the kitchen waiting for her with a glass of wine. She thanked him and hurried to take it and dialled their telephone number, hoping to have her friend in the other side of the line and hear her voice. Chrissie liked to get in bed early and most important, sleeping

_ Yes ? said a voice yawning   
_ Chrissie, it’s me Rose, sorry I know it’s late, I didn’t notice the time   
_ Rose, yes it’s late picked up chrissie with a angry and worried voice. Rose could recognized it over millions. . I know you were with your friend, in a restaurant, it’s normal, but I was anxious too, you always warn me  
_ you were waiting near to the telephone ?  
_ Well,… maybe, never mind … ok so do you need me ? where are you? Are you alone?   
_ Chrissie stop, please, I’m ok, I don’t need you, I’m with a friend so I’m not alone   
_ Oh… I see…. oooooh naughty girl it’s been a long time no? since the last one?   
_ Chrissie, said rose with a desperate voice   
_ Ok if you are safe it’s ok for me sweetie, call if you need me   
_ Thanks chrissie, I don’t know when I’ll finish   
_ Yes ok, don’t worry, it’s saturday tomorrow so take your time , and protection ok ? you know   
_ Yes yes yes , don’t worry, thanks chrissie  
_ Love you sweetie and enjoy !!

She hung up, feeling better. Although her maternal side, she always called her , for a late, for contretemps everything else that could stand in their way of. She was her best friend here, some things sometimes couldn’t be explained, it was like that.. Like the fact she said yes so easily to him.  
She joined her lovely deal in the kitchen. After this stress a little alcohol would be comforting, As he said, he was leaning on the counter, a glass of wine in one hand. He stood up straight when he saw her and offered her a drink. She accepted and wanted to toast for this evening full of surprises.This sip was welcoming to relax her. She though about the restaurant, the car

_ It had started well finished roger 

She smiled and nodded. Maybe she could try to save it and finish properly. She called chrissie, she didn’t have university tomorrow, she was completely free and she wanted to feel him again. She ended her glass to have courage, let it on the counter and

_ The night is still young no? 

He grinned, it has worked perfectly 

_You remember  
_ I have a good memory, it’s useful in History   
_ Good girl said Roger as he came closer . 

At these words, a sweet warmth overwhelmed her, the same as in the car, the restaurant , and the day before. He enlaced her , his hands took first her waist to bring her to him and placed themselves on her back to tighten her slowly. Rose’s arms clung into his neck in order to let her hands lost themselves in his hair. She felt the sweetness of his lips laid down on hers, she loved to linger on them. Then his tongue always impatient to enter and play with hers. Again, his hands grabbed her waist to put her on the counter. She started to like this furniture a little more. Between her legs, he embraced her and kissed her. The student let herself take away in this whirl , getting drunk in each kisses and sinking in the desire. He pushed her down slowly on the counter.. She unlocked her arms to hold them abover her head like to say , yes I’m ready , please fuck me. But one of her hand hit a glass who broke on the floor. She made a little sorry, embarrassed to stop again their sexual urge. He leaned on his arms and laughed. 

_ It’s only a glass, don’t worry, and to tell you the truth it’s not comfortable in this position

There was another position for it, oh yes, no don”t say a word Rose just nod. He proposed to go to the bed, more comfortable, big place, better in any ways and any position

_ Ok, can’t wait to test it answered the young girl smiling


End file.
